Many people, companies, government agencies, or the like (which may be referenced as example “customers” herein) often require a particular service provided by one or more people or companies. For example, such customers may require repairs performed by contractors or service providers. These customers typically have to search for a service provider through traditional sources (for example, the internet, yellow pages, referrals, or the like) to find someone to perform the repairs adequately and competently at a fair price, often using general search tools that are not tailored to locating such service providers. While some search services are available to assist a customer in locating service providers, many such services often fail to provide the information the customer needs to make an informed decision and would result in low quality work, expensive work, and/or unreliable work. For example, a service provider can fail to reasonably perform the needed repairs, charge an unreasonable fee, or take unreasonably long to perform the repairs. In some instances, the service provider is not licensed or does not carry insurance and exposes the customer to potential liabilities. Additionally, customers may also be victims to crime resulting from break-ins as a result of having an untrustworthy service provider working at their place of business or residence.
Also, payments and estimates can be an issue in such an arrangement. For example, timely payments may not be received by hired service providers, contractors, or subcontractors for materials used on a job. Customers also often make initial payments before having a written contract resulting in increased risk of a disagreement on an original agreement. This party financing for the service or liens may be filed against corresponding real property. In some instances, the property owner may have paid the service provider or contractor who then failed to pay subcontractors or material suppliers.